juntos otra vez
by Nayumi.Twins
Summary: te cambias de ciudad, casa y colegio, te encuentras con el chico que jugabas hace algunos años pero poco a poco sus sentimientos cambian, pero ahi otros chicos que quieren ganar tu corazón, tu que harias? ...perdon no soy buena resumiendo.
1. el verdadero primer capitulo

**holaa! soy yuriko y estoy usando la cuenta de mi amiga izu-chan para poder subir mi fic, este es mi primer fic asi que no sean tan duros conmigo porfavor,bueno no molesto mas y aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de mi fic!**

Una chica de unos 14/15 años de cabello cafe claro, ojos de igual color, piel morena clara de nombre ( tu nombre) llega a la iudad de inazuma junto con su familia. Te estas cambiando de casa, ciudad, ecuela y todo. Estabas tristepor tener que dejar a tus amigos del colegio, pero aun asi tratabas de mantenerte fuerte pues pensabas que algun dia los volverias aver

En cuanto llegaste a tu nueva casa ayudaste a tus papas a desempacar algunas cosas pero aun seguias triste asi que decidiste salir un rato y despejar tu mente. Caminaste un rato por los alrededoresy te detuviste cuando viste a unos chicos jugar futbol en una observate por un rato, habia un chico en especial que capto toda tu atencion, tenia el cabello gris un poco parado en las puntas, unos maravillosos ojos azul verdoso y una piel muy blanca, pensaste que era guapo pero no por eso llamo tu atencion ( no tanto XD) si no que tenias la ligera sospecha de averlo visto antes, pensaste que estabas loca pero aun asi te quedaste mirando como jugabanhasta que tu celular empezo a sonar y todos los chicos te quedaron viendo. Te dio verguenza asi que te sonrojaste un poco y te fuiste caminando, alfin te dejaron de mirary el celular seguia sonando asi que contetaste, era tu papa que desia que volvieras a casa, colgaste y te fuiste dircto a tu casa

Cenaron, te fuiste a bañar, te pusiste tu pijama, te tiraste a tu nueva cama y te quedaste dormida.

Al dia siguiente te despertaste y te pusiste tu nuevo uniforme de la escuela raimon, desayunaste y te fuiste, no sabias hacia donde quedaba la escuela pero le dijiste a tus papas que si sabias para que asi ellos no te fueran dejar a la escuela.

Caminaste derecho, no sabias hacia donde mas ir, vagaste un rato, te estabas desesperado, se te esaba haciendo tarde y no sabias donde quedaba tu escuela.

De pronto viste a un chico que iva casi corriendo con un pan en la boca, era de pelo castaño con un cintillo naranjo en la frente, de piel morena clara y ojos cafes, tenia puesto el uniforme de raimon, te alegraste mucho,aunque no los conocias el era tu salvacion asi que lo llamaste:

(TN): oye espera! - le gritaste

(¿?): ¿ah?

(TN): hola soy (TN)_ y me acabo de mudar, podrias decirme donde queda la escuela raimon? - dijiste con una sonrisa

(¿?):hola soy satoru endo mucho gusto, yo tambien voi a la escuela raimon que tal si nos vamos juntos? - te respondi con otra sonrisa

(TN): claro - dijiste con otra sonrisa y un gran alivio pues ya no seguirias vagando sin rumbo

endo: bueno entonces apuremonos porque ya es un poco tarde jeje

Se fueron casi corriedo, endo te callo muy bien n_n

Cuando llegaron:

(TN): muchas gracias endo, sin ti no ubiera podido llegar

endo: de nada (TN)_ bueno me voi a mi sala, despues nos vemos adioos! - dijo y se fue corriendo

Tu fuiste a la direccion, de ahi a tu salon de clases y el profesor te obligo a presentarte:

- bueno niños hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante - dijo el

- hola soy ( tu nombre completo) y soy nueva en la ciudad - dijiste con una gran sonrisa

- sean lindos con ella, puedes sentarte ahi - dijo señalando un asiento. mientras estabas al frente te alegraba saber que endo seria tu compañero, peo tambien reconocsiste a aquel chico de cabello gris y los ojos maravillosos que habias visto el dia anterior, sentaba al lado de la ventana, tenia un aire de distraido mientras miraba por esta.

Cuando termino la clase endo te presento a sus amigos:

endo: bueno (TN)_ estos son kido, goengi, kazemaru, tachimukai, tsunami...- no alcanzo a terminar pues cierto chico lo interrumpio:

(¿?): hola chicos

endo: bueno y el es fubuki

(TN): fubuki... - susurraste para ti misma. Entonces recordaste todo, como lo conociste y cuando lo dejaste de ver

(TN): T-TU ERES SHIROU FUBUKI? - le dijiste apuntandolo con el dedo

fubuki: si... y tu eres... espera... TU ERES ( TU NOMBRE COMPLETO)! - dijo sorprendido tambien apuntandote con el dedo

(TN):siiii! - lo abrazaste de tal manera que casi se caen los dos, fubuki te devolvio el abrazo todos: QUE? - gritaron sorprendidos - SE CONOCEN?

(TN): si, cuando era pequeña vivia en hokaido ( si lo escribi mal avisenme ) y siempre jugaba futbol con fubuki, hasta que me tuve que cambiar de ciudad entonces la ultima vez que nos vimos hicimos una promesa de volvernos a ver, despues me cambie nuevamente de ciudad y lo vuelvo a ver - dijiste con un dedo en tu menton recordando, aun no soltabas completamente a fubuki

endo: bueno... - dijo endo pero justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre del fin del recreo

(TN) oh lo sieto por mi culpa perdimos un recreo, perdon U.U - dijiste agachando la cabeza

endo: no importa ahi mas recreos - dijo con una sonrisa

Denuevo empezaron las clases, estabas tan aburrida que te empezaste a quedar dormida

- (TN)_! quieres repetirme lo que dije! - dijo el profesor despertandote

- emm... - tenias la mente el blanco

- vez! no tienes idea, pon mas atencion a la clase! - te regaño

- si profesor -dijiste agachando la cabeza, alguien se empezo a reir de lo que te paso, te volteaste y ea una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y piel blanca ( tipica barbie), no le prestaste demaciada atencion

Al fi terminaron las clases, era hora de irse a casa, aun no sabias muy bien como llegar a y te negaste rotundamente a llamar a tus padres, asi que te fuiste a buscar a endo. Aparecio de la nada endo y los demas pero con 4 chicos que no concias

(TN): endo esperame!

endo: a (TN)_ te presento a haruya nagummo, hiroto kiyama, suzuno fuusuke y ryuuji midorikawa - dijo señalando a los 4 chicos

(TN): hola! - dijiste con una linda sonrisa

los 4: hola

(TN): endo puedes acompañarme, aun no se como llegar

endo: claro! vamos todos, vienen chicos? - pregunto endo a los demas

todos: siii

Todos se fueron haciendo bromas y demas, mientras tu venias un poco nerviosa ya que eras la unica mujer en el grupo y si tu papa te veia seguramente pensaria mal y empezaria a perseguir a los chicos con una escopeta ( mi padre es asi en la vida real T.T)

(TN): bueno aqui fue donde te encontre endo, ya puedo ubicarme mejor, gracias por acompañarme adios - les dijiste on una pequeña sonrisa muy tierna

endo: no es nada, pero aun no nos iremos hasta ver que entres sana y salva a tu casa

oh no, si tus padres ( tu papa) los veia... no querias ni pensarlo

(TN): endo no es nese... - no alcanzaste a terminar pues endo te tapo la boca y dijo:

endo: pero nada ahora vamos, ademas asi sabre donde vives para que nos vallamos juntos en la mañana - dijo con una sonrisa tan linda que no fuiste capaz de desir que no

(TN): bueno... gracias endo

Se fueron camino a tu casa denuevo y seguias nerviosa. En cuanto llegaron te diste cuenta de que el auto no estaba y que las luces estaban apagadas, sentist un gran alivio ya que supiste que tus papas no estaban

(TN): bueno ahora si, adios chicos cuidence - te despediste y fuiste a la puerta de tu casa donde habia una notaque desia:

(tu nombre):

salimos de compras, volveremos en unas horas, la llave esta debajo de la maceta de la planta

adios, tus padres

Buscaste la llave, entraste, comiste algo, te fuiste a bañar, te pusiste tu pijama y te tiraste a la cama, te pusiste a pensar en lo que paso en el dia

´´ nunca pense que te fuera a encontrar aqui shirou fubuki, tanto tiempo sin vernos y estas igual, solo que mas guapo jiji, pero que estoy diiendo! mejor me duermo´´ - pensaste y luego te dormiste

Mientras tanto fubuki pensaba:

´´ este dia a sido increible, saque buena nota en la prueba de matematicas, y aun mejor, e vuelto a ver (TN)_ , casi no la reconoci, no recordaba que fuera tan... linda... pero que estoy pensando! mejor me quedo dormido de una vez por todas´´

**bueno el primer cap quisas no fue muy interesante pero despues se pone mejor! mañana escribire el 2do capitulo!**

**bueno adios! cuidence y dejenme reviews ... yuriko . ( adoro esa carita XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui les traigo el 2do capituo, ojala les guste **

Te levantaste en la mañana con el grito de tu mama:

-(TN)_! levantate! - te levantaste de golpe, te vestiste lo mas rapido posible y en cuanto bajaste tu mama te dijo:

mama: aqui afuera ahi unos chicos esperandote...¿cual de ellos es tu novio?

(TN): ninguno! - enseguida pensaste en tu papa pero no estava en casa

(TN): mama y ¿ papa donde esta?

mama: esta trabajando, no lo veremos en unos dias asi que tenemos... - no alcanzo a terminar pues tu saliste corriendo

(TN): adios mama! - dijiste cerrando la puerta, viste a endo con el mismo grupo de ayer, solo que falataban fubuki, goengi, tsunami y kazemaru

(TN): buenos dias chicos!, no tenian porque venir a buscarme - dijiste algo apenada

endo: no importa, queria asegurarme de que no te perdieras hoy - dijo con una sonrisa

(TN): muchas gracias - dijiste abrazandolo - y a los demas tambien - les dijiste con la mejor de tus sonrisas, se fueron a la escuela.

El director anuncio que antes de iniciar realmete el periodo de clases, irian a una playa por unos dias y se alojarian en un hotel ( o q gran escuela)

cuando salieron a recreo:

(TN): genial! iremos a la playa - dijiste emocionada

hiroto: si va a ser interesante - *bien esta es tu oportunidad, dile que se siente contigo!

hiroto: (TN)_... - desia algo nervioso jugando con sus dedos

(TN): dime

hiroto: t-te gustaria s-sentarte conmi...

(¿?): hirotoo! - grito la voz de una chica interrumpiendolo

hiroto: ¿ah? -mientras era tomado del brazo - a eres tu catalina - cabello rubio largo y liso, ojos verdes (tipica barbie)

catalina: ven conmigo, no es bueno que te juntes con esta gentuza - dijo jalandolo del brazo

(TN): a que te refieres con gentuza? - dijiste un poco enojada

catalina: a ti por ejemplo - dijo arrogantemente

(TN): ¡no te permito q me digas asi!, de aqui se ve que el sosten esta relleno con papel de baño - le gritaste enojada ( jeje insultandola de que usa relleno XD), en ese momento fubuki y endo te agarraron para que no isieras nada violento ( la querias matar)

catalina: ¡no es cierto!, de aqui se ve que estas usando peluca

(TN): no es cierto!

hiroto: ¡ya basta!, (TN)_ es mi amiga y no tengo ninguna relacion contigo como para que me digas con quien puedo hablar o no - dijo serio

catalina: p-pero...

(TN): pero nada ¡ADIOS! - dijiste en tono de burla

catalina: uiiii! - refunfuño- me las vas a pagar ( tu nombre completo) - dijo mientras pasaba por al lado tuyo

todos estaban sorprendidos por dos cosas: 1era, la manera en que le hablaste a catalina, cosa que nadie se atrvio a hacer, 2da que te enojas facilmente y es mejor no hacerte enojar

(TN): que miran tanto - dijiste aun enojada

hiroto: nunca habia visto que aguien le hablara asi a catalina, y eso de que la acusaste de usar relleno jajaja

endo: catalina es la ´´ mas popular´´, siempre pisotea a los demas y nadie hacia nada, y... creo que es muy vengativa

(TN): no me importa!, bueno cambiemos de tema - dijiste

Cuando terminaron las clases te fuiste a tu casa, los chicos insistian en ir a dejarte pero no los dejaste pues ya te habias aprendido el camino

Apenas llegaste a tu casa le pasaste a tu mama el permiso para ir al paseo, lo firmo y te fuiste feliz a tu habitacion a buscar todo lo nesesario para el paseo. No podias dormir asi que te pusistea dibujar los personajes de ( tu anime favorito) ( no importa si en la vida real no dibujas, aqui eres una gran dibujante de animes) y te quedaro muy lindos y porfin te dormiste

Al dia siguiente despertaste temprano, te bañaste, te vestiste y desayunaste traquilamente hasta que los chicos te vinieron a buscar. llegaron al colegio, subieron a los buses, tu te subiste de las ultimas y viste que todos los puestos estaban ocupados menos uno que estaba libre al lao de fubuki.

(TN): me puedo sentar aqui? - dijiste con una linda sonrisa

fubuki: c-claro - dijo devolviendote la sonrisa

Se fueron comversando durante todo el camino hasta que fubuki se empezo a quedar dormido, los movimientos del bus hicieron que se fuera deslizando hasta quedar apoyado en tus piernas, tu te sonrojaste un poco pero despues te pusiste tus audifonos y empezaste a ecuchar musica. Mientras una persona veis como fubuki dormia tranquilamente sobre tus piernas, QUE ENVIDIA! - penso hiroto

Viste como todos empezaban a pararse, pues ya habian llegado al hotel, mientras los otros pasaban te diste cuenta que algunos le lansaban unas frias miradas llenas de ira y envidia a fubuki que aun dormia en tus piernas

(TN): fubuki, fubuki despierta - dijiste moviendolo un poco

fubuki: aa... 5 minutos mas... - alparecer no se habia dado cuenta de donde estaba durmiendo - l-lo siento mucho! - dijo levantandose sonrojado ( al fin se dio cuenta )

(TN): no importa, ya vamonos! - dijiste tomando tus cosas y tomando a fubuki del brazo y ajando rapidamente del autobus

- asignaremos los compañeros de habitacion - dijo el director. Cuando termino de nombrarlos

tu y catalina:¡QUE? VAMOS A SER COMPAERAS? NOOOOO!

- no habra cambios, vayan a sus habitacionesa dejar sus cosas y bajen enseguida - dijo el director

En tu habitacion tiraste tus cosas en una de las camas, en un bolso mas pequeño echaste las cosas que nesesitarias en la playa. Solo por seguridad dejaste tus cosas con candado debajo de la cama.

En el pasillo te encontraste a fubuki:

(TN): fubuki esperame

fubuki: (TN)_ hola

(TN): con quien compartes habitacion?

fubuki: con nadie, tengo la habitacion para mi solo - dijo sonriendo

(TN): que envidia!, yo la tengo que compartir con catalina - diiste con desprecio

fubuki: si ya sabia, que mala suerte la tuya

(TN): si

fubuki: (TN)_ prometeme algo - dijo poniendo una cara seria

(TN): que cosa?

fubuki: prometeme que no ahorcaras, envenenaras, degollaras ni nada parecido a catalina - dijo levantando su dedo meñique en señal de promesa

(TN): pero...

fubuki: pero nada, me lo prometes - dijo entre tierno y serio

(TN): bueno pero solo porque me lo pides tu, no le are nada a catalina DENTRO de la habitacion

fubuki: bueno eso es algo - dijo mientras entrelasaban sus dedos meñiques

**si lo se , este capitulo tampoco fue muy interesante pero del 3ero en adelante lo es, bueno gracias por leer **

**yuriko fuera lol**


	3. cap 3

**hola! bueno aqui les traigo el otro capitulo de mi fic espero les guste ^^**

Te fuiste caminando con fubuki, ya estaban todos reunidos para suvir nuevamente a un autobus que los dejaria en la playa

fubuki: nos sentamos juntos en el bus?

(TN): claro!

el viaje en bus fue corto pero igual alcanzaron a comversar sobre los viejos tiempos

(TN): fubuki recuerdas cuando eramos pequeños, me caia y para que no llorara me dabas una flor, eras una ternurita conmigo ^_^

fubuki: gracias, y tu recuerdas que cuando yo estaba aburrido o deprimido me obligabas a que fueramos a comprar dulces y nos sentabamos a comerlos en cualquier parte, era un amor

(TN): jaja gracias, aun sigues siendo una ternurita

fubuki: y tu sigues siendo un amor

mientras atras de ustedes estaban dos celosos, hiroto y burn

burn: los oyes, uii terurita! - en tono de burla

hiroto: uii tu eras un amor! - tambien en tono de burla

hiroto: desearia que (TN)_ me dijera a mi ternurita - murmuro haciendo un puchero

burn: yo tambien - dijo tambien hacienfo un puchero

hiroto: asi que a ti tambien te gusta (TN)_

burn: si... y no creas que te la dejare facil

hiroto:yo tampoco pienso darme por vencido asi como asi, pero... el obstaculo mas importante ahora es fubuki

burn: ai que alejarlo de ella

dicho eso se dieron un apreton de manos mbos con una sonrisa maligna. tu oviamente no escuchaste nada pues estabas muy concentrada hablando cn fubuki

por fin llegaron:

director: bueno chicos ahi ahi unos vestidores para que se pongan sus trajes de baño

Todos ya tenian sus trajes de baño, la mayoria de las chicas tenian bikinis rosas, algunos mas provocativos que otros, en cambio tu traje de baño era mucho mas inocente completo de una pieza

Pusieron una red de voleibol (no se como se escribia) afirmada con unos alambres

endo: quien quiere jugar? - grito y varios chicos dijeron que si

(TN): yo endo! yo quiero ju... - no alcanzaste a terminar, como pasaste por al lado de los alambres te rasgaron el traje de baño por un costado - oh... - te tapaste tratando de cerrar el agujero que se hacia mas grande mientras mas te movias. estabas roja

(¿?): ven yo tengo otro traje de baño que te puedo prestar - dijo una chica de cabello azulado, unos mechones blancos y ojos azules que te llevo del brazo y te llevo a los vestidores.

Te paso el otro traje de baño, era un bikini negro con celeste, te lo pusiste y enseguida te pusiste roja

(¿?) como te llamas ? - dijo desde fuera del vestidor

(TN): (TN)_ y tu?

(¿?): urbidia ( si lo escribi mal avisenme para corregirlo), ya terminaste?

(TN): s-si... me da verguenza salir asi O/O

urbidia: aver... - dijo entrando al vestidor - se te ve hermoso!, este resalta mas tu figura q el otro

(TN): por eso me da verguenza salir, me veo muy...

urbidia: nada de eso vamos! - dijo empujandote fuera del vestidor

En cuanto saliste todos te quedaron viendo, caminaste un poco y aun te seguian viendo

burn: h-hiroto... mira aya... - dijo señalandote con una babita en su boca

hiroto: que... - dijo volteandose

En cuanto te vio toda timida con ese traje de baño tan provocativo se le salio un chorro de sangre por la nariz, a burn le paso los mismo

a los demas chicos se les salio un pequeño hilito de sangre (no tan notorio como el chorro que les salio a burn y hiroto), tu estabas roja ya que los chicos te rodearon ( ni que te fueran a violar ¬¬... bueno quisas si XD) y aun con emorragea te lansaban piropos '' malditos pervertidos dejenme!'' - pensaste , las chicas te lansaron una mirada que dio miedo

¡EN ESO SALE URBIDIA AL RESCATE!

urbidia: ya ya pervertidos dejenla respirar - dijo empujandote fuera del circulo de ls chicos

(TN): gracias

urbidia: de nada, ¡y limpiense la nariz! - grito a los chicos - bueno vamos a jugar - dijo sonriendo animadamente

(TN): s-si

En cuanto llegaron los chicos (ahora los del equipo, los otros no los conocias pero eran de la escuela) solo te veian como si no te conocieran, todos sonrojados, hasta endo!

(TN): dejen de mirarme y juguemos - dijiste tapandote un poco

Comenzo la partida, estabas muy entretenida jugando, en tu equipo estaban fubuki, urbidia, los demas no los conocias y catalina, te cargaba estar cerca de ella, en especial porque tratava de lucirce en todo momento

justo cuando la pelota venia hacia ti, catalina te empujo con tal fuerza que saliste volando y caiste encima de fubuki. todos quedaron como O.O

caiste de tal forma que tus... ya sabes , casi asficciaban al pobre fubuki, estaba mas que rojo, ¡tenia emorragea nasal! ( si en este fic fubuki es un poco pervertido jeje). Todos estabansorprendidos de ver a fubuki con emorragea.

te paraste rapidamente y fubuki te siguio:

fubuki: e-e (TN)_... y-yo... perdon - salio corriendo a toda velocidad

(TN): fubuki... - '' se habra enojado conmigo por culp de que catalina me empujo?'' '' o se enojo por que sin querer ise que saliera sangre de su nariz... por culp de la estupid de catalina?'' - pensabas preocupada buscando una explicacion

catalina: jajajaja! le dio emorragea y aun asi no vio nada bueno - se moria de la risa, al escucharla te rodearon unas llamas de ira, tenias una mirada oscura mientras te acercavas a catalina

endo: (TN)_ noo! - grito mientras se lanzaba para afirmarte y asi evitar que mataras a catalina

(TN): catalina ... - dijiste contuviendo tu enojo - por culpa de tu estupido intento de llamar la atencion creo que fubuki se enojo conmigo! - dijiste enojada al maximo y con lagrimas en los ojos

catalina: uiii que miedo - dijo en tono de burla

(TN): endo, que te parece si jugamos futbol - dijiste tan inocentemente que parecias niña psicopata de esas que salen en las peliculas de terror

endo: s-si tu quieres... - dijo asustado

(TN): bien... yo empiezo! - gritaste mientras que con todas tus fuerzas pateaste el balon directo a la cabeza de catalina

catalina salio volando, tu tenias una enorme sonrisa en el rostro pero entonces escuchaste que alguien pregunto por fubuki y enseguida se te borro la sonrisa, de tus mejillas corrieron unas lagrimas y te fuiste corriendo

Mientras tanto ... fubuki en el baño:

fubuki: ah, soy un pervertido - se reprimio mientras limpiaba lo que quedava de la emorragea

(¿?): de eso no ahi duda - dijo la voz de un chico

fubuki: g-goengi que haces aqui?

goengi: vine a ver como vas con tu emorragea ... crei que estarias con (TN)_, salio corriendo despues de dejar inconciente a catalina - dijo como si nada

fubuki: que la dejo inconciente? como...

goengi: mejor que te lo cuente ella, ahora deveriamos ira buscarla

fubuki: si

fubuki: se fue por un lado y goengi por el otro

goengi: ah, hace mucha calor... mejor me quedo aqui en la sombrita - dijo sentandose bajo la sombra de un arbol (yo: flojo ¬¬)

En un lugar algo alejado de la playa, bajo la sombra de una palmera te encontro abrazando tus rodillas

fubuki: esta llorando? - '' se habra enojado conmigo?''

mientras tu pensabas:

-'' maldita catalina por su culpa fubuki se enojo conmigo, si no me vuelve a hablar te juro que la voi a ma... - una voz interrumpio tus pensamientos

(¿?):(TN)_ - dijo sentandose a tu lado - estas enojada conmigo?

(TN): no, fubuki - '' que alivio aun me habla, catalina se salvo ... por ahora'' - pensaste - porque saliste corriendo?

fubuki: es que... no queria que ... m-me vieras con emorragea - dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otra parte - soy un pervertido - se reprimio

Al oir eso lo abrazaste involuntariamente, apoyaste tu cabeza en su pecho y oiste como su corazon se acelero un poco

(TN): yo nunca pensaria eso de ti - fubuki se sonrojo y te abrazo. Ahora eras tu la que se habia sonrojado, habia silencio total hasta que tu lo rompiste:

(TN): f-fubuki quieres que vallamos por unos dulces?

fubuki: si pero... despues - susurro en tu oido mientras te acercaba mas a su cuerpo, luego se alejo un poco para tomar tu menton y comenzar a acercarse mirandote a los ojos

Tu mirabas esos maravillosos ojos y te embobaste completamente ( si los ojos son tu devilidad) Estaban a solo unos centimentros hasta...

**bien hasta aqui lo dejo, si me e demorado en subir los capitulos perdon, en mim cuaderno voi en el capitulo 9 y la verdad es que da flojera escribirlo por eso me demoro XD**

**bueno adios! espero les aya gustado (yuriko fuera)**


	4. Chapter 4

**holaa! aqui les traigo el 4to cap de mi fic ^^, si lo se me demoro mucho en subirlos pero tambien es culpa de mi internet de mierda ¬¬ bueno no molesto mas:**

hasta que...

(¿?): fubuki!, (TN)_! - grito la voz de un chico. se separaron al instante

fubuki: hola hiroto, hola burn - '' tenian q llegar porque?) - pensaba enojado

(TN): hola chicos - dijiste con una sonrisa

hiroto: hola, y... q estaban haciendo los dos solos? - dijo tratando de ocultar sus celos, aunque no resulto mucho

fubuki: es que... nosotros

(TN): es que... s-se me cayo dinero y fubuki me ayudava a buscarlo!, si era eso ^_^U

burn: si, claro

(TN): bueno, vamos donde los demas - dijiste parandote, fubuki te siguio, ustedes iva mas adelantados y mas atras ivan burn y hiroto

hiroto: rayos! fubuki va mas adelantado de lo q esperavamos

burn: entonces no nos quedemos tan atras - dijo y salio corriendo hacia ti

burn: (TN)_! - dijo alcansandote llego y te tomo del brazo, alejandote de fubuki

(TN): dime burn?

burn: quieres estar en mi equipo para el proximo partid de voleibol?

(TN): claro!, ai no tendre q soportar a catalina pero... yo keria estar en el mismo equipo q fubuki u urbidia

fubuki: yo no jugare, solo te dare animos ^^ - dijo algo lejos cn una sonrisa

burn: entonces... - dijo pasando su brazo x tus hombros - vamos a jugar? le dire a urbidia que tambien se una para que estes mas agusto

(TN): gracias burn ^^

ustedes dos se fueron conversando adelate, burn aun tenia su brazo en tus hombros. atras iva fubuki pensando '' porque me molesta tanto que burn la abrace? o ... porque estuve apunto de besarla? se supone q somos amigos ... no me estare enamorando de (TN)_?, no lo creo ... si? ''. y mas atras iva hiroto mas q celoso '' maldito burn!'' - pensaba

llegaron y burn te presento a los demas del equipo:

burn: bueno ellos son nepa (nepper o como sea), heat, keeve, rihone, clara, an y los demas ya los conoces ( no se cuantos jugadores tiene un equipo de voleibol! D:)

hiroto: midorikawa! vas a jugar?

midorikawa: nop, estoy comiendo - dijo metiendose un caramelo a la boca, estaba sentado cn diam (yo: diam *¬* XD)

hiroto: y tu gazelle?

gazelle: no yo solo juego futbol - dijo bajo la sombra de un quitasol (sombrilla o lo q sea XD) comiendo un helado

hiroto: idiotas ¬¬ ... ya midorikawa comes despues! - dijo lansando la bolsa de caramelos al mar , tsunami estaba surfeando y le cayo en la cabeza

tsunami: no me lances basura hiroto - dijo y dejo caer la bolsa de caramelos al mar otravez

midorikawa: NOOOO! MIS CARAMELOS! - dijo y se lanso al agua a buscarlos, pero acabava de comer y no sabia nadar. conclusion: se estaba aogando

EN ESO SALE URBIDIA AL RESCATE! ( jeje urbidia es toda una heroina XDD)

se tiro al agua paea salvar a midorikawa, cuando lo saco lo deo en la orilla y le dio respiracion de boca a boca hasta q recupero el conociemiento. lo 1ero q dijo fue:

midorikawa: bastardo ... QUE SEPAS QUE ME DEVES UNA BOLSA DE CARAMELOS! cof cof! . a todos los presentes ahi les salio una gotita. ya todo el asunto del aogado se calmo y midorikawa tenia planeado ir a comer de los dulces q estaba comiendo diam pero fubuki le susurro en el oido :

fubuki: jeje urbidia te beso, apuesto a q estas feliz

midorikawa: c-callate - dijo sonrojado ya q no se habia dado cuenta

despues todos se pusieron a jugar. tu equipo gano x dos puntos

se iso tarde y se fueron al hotel

fubuki: bueno me voi a dormir, adios (TN)_ - dijo

(TN): yo tambien adios

ya en tu habitacion te bañaste, te pusiste tu pijama y te fuiste a dormir.

tu compañera roncaba peor q kabeyama, aun con audifonos y el volumen al maximo se escuchaban y no podias dormir. estabas muerta de sueño, incluso estabas dispuesta a irte a dormir al pasillo si no sesaban los ronquidos. pero entonces recordaste algo, te paraste lo mas rapido y silenciosamente q pudiste y te saliste de tu habitacion directo a la habitacion de... fubuki. habriste la puerta pero no estaba en la cama.

(TN): fubuki estas aqui? - susurraste, avansate por la habitacion hasta llegar a la terraza y ahi estaba, apoyado en la baranda mirando las estrellas

(TN): fubuki?

fubuki: (TN)_ q haces aqui tan tarde?

(TN):es que yo ... queria pedirte un favor

fubuki: pues dime - dijo sonriendo

(TN): puedo dormir contigo porfavor!, catalina ronca mucho y no puedo dormir

fubuki: O/O... - se sonrojo un poco por la propuesta (yo: que penso ¬¬)

fubuki: claro que si pero ... solo ahi una cama

(TN): oh - dijiste bajando la cabeza

fubuki te tomodel menton levantando tu cara - pero tu pudes dormir en mi cama y yo dormire en el suelo ^^

(TN): de ninguna manera!, no podre dormir sabiendo q estas en el suelo

fubuki: bueno entonces que?

(TN): bueno puede sonar un poco raro, y que tal si dormimos ... juntos?

fubuki: dormir ... juntos? O/O, pues si las camas son bastante grandes

(TN): bueno vamos?

fubuki: s-si

los dos se acomodaron en la cama, tu te dormiste enseguida, en cambio fubuki no podia '' se ve tan linda durmiendo, indefensa... podria besarla... NO!, y si se da cuenta? pero...''

- umm, fubuki - dijiste dormida, tu manos lo buscaron y te abrazaste a el

'' esta soñando conmigo, porque mi corazon se acelero con este abrazo?'' - pensaba

el rostro de fubuki estaba mucho mas cerca del tuyo devido al abrazo '' me rindo '' - penso resignado, comenzo a acercarse, solo unos centimetros lo separaban de tu rostro, hasta que termino dandote un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla y luego se quedo dormido un poco inconforme

al rato despues alguien entra en la habitacion:

burn: bien entonces quedamos en que lo dejamos amarrado, despues de darle sobniferos y ...

hiroto: burn mira aya - dijo interrumpiendolo, apuntando cn el dedo a ti y a fubuki durmiendo abrazados

a los dos chics se les vino el mundo encima

burn: ¡pero ... c-como ... que anduvieron haciendo! - susurro mas q sorpredido

hiroto: rayos! este imbesil se nos adelanto aun mas!

burn: ya vamonos nuestro plan se aruino u.u

ambos se fueron siendo rodeados por un aura negra morada o algo asi

te despertaste en la mañana temprano abrazada a fubuki, te saliste de la cama cn cuidado para no despertarlo. le escribiste una nota, la cual la dejaste encima de la almhoada (no se como se escribe -.-) y te fuiste a tu habitacion

cuando fubuki desperto:

fubuki: uhm (TN)_ buenos dias - dijo estirandose pero noto que estaba solo - (TN)_? - porfin abrio los ojos y se encontro con la nota que desia :

fubuki:

gracias por dejarme dormir contigo anoche, me fui temprano a mi habitacion para no levantar sospechas ya que pensarian mal. espero no haverte pegado una patada mientras dormia XD

bueno adios y gracias denuevo

(TN)_

depues de eso fubuki bajo a desayunar. todos estabn ahi menos tu, por lo q se preocupo y comenzo a averiguar

fubuki: endo has visto a (TN)_?

endo: no tengo idea, porque no le preguntas a catalina

fubuki: y si mejor mandamos a hiroto a preguntarle - sugirio cn una gotita recordando como era catalina

endo: como quieras, hiroto! - lo llamo

hiroto: dime

fubuki: puedes preguntarle a catalina donde esta (TN)_

hiroto: enseguida vuelvo - cuando volvio dijo q catalina le dijo que no sabia nada, esto iso q fubuki se preocupara aun mas. salio corriendo directo a tu habitacion, entro y vio q estaba vacio

fubuki: donde puede estar (TN)_? - dijo parasi mismo, en es e momento escucho unos gemidos viniendo del closet (armario o como sea). en cuanto lo abrio te encontro amarrada de manos y pies cn un calcetin en la boca

(TN): MMM! - tratavas de hablar pero no podias

fubuki: (TN)_! q hacias aqui adentro? - dijo sacandote el calcetin de la boca

(TN): fubuki menos mal que llegaste! - dijiste aliviada, cuando porfin estuvist libre de amarras te ayudom a pararte

fubuki: como fue que...

(TN): no tengo idea! solo recuerdo q me fui de tu habitacion, me acoste en mi cama y luego desperte aqui dentro

fubuki: crees que aya sido catalina

(TN): es lo mas seguro, pero ella estaba durmiendo cuando yo entre, ... bueno no me importa

fubuki: osea que si descubres que fue catalina u otra persona no le aras nada? - dijo sorprendido, saviendo que eras vengativa y agresiva eso de q no te importara era raro en ti

(TN): nop si es catalina no le hare nada, pero si es otra persona ... la mato! * poniendo cara de psicopata * , te prometi que no le haria daño ''dentro de la habitacion'' - agregaste en tu mente - y no pienso romper mi promesa

fubuki solo sonrio. se fueron a desayunar. el desayuno no te gustaba mucho asi que fuiste a comprar algunos pasteles y dulces y te sentaste a comerlos con fubuki.

cuando fubuki mordio su pastel le quedo crema en la nariz, alrededor de la boca y en la mejilla

(TN): espera - dijiste y lamiste la crema en la mejilla de fubuki - mmm... la crema save bien viniendo de ti jajaja - reiste despues de hacer sonrojar a fubuki. te llevaste un pastel a la boca y tambien quedaste con crema en la cara

fubuki: mirate! eres un desastre - dijo riendo mientras te limpiaba con una sonrojaste un poco

(TN): abre grande - dijiste mientras le davas un trozo de pastel a fubuki en la boca

fubuki: abre la boca - dijo tambien dandote un trozo de pastel en la boca. ambos rieron con la bocas llenas de pastel y sonrojados ( yo: se veian muy lindos )

**espero que les haya gustado, ah se me habia olvidado que era tan largo -.-! , acepto criticas , tomatasos, lo q sea y espero sus reviews ^^**

**sayooo ... yuriko fuera  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**holaaa! ya se que me demoro pero entiendan q me da flojera escribir tanto xD bueno aqui les dejo este otro cap ^^:**

todos los demas los veian diciendo que eran novios, en cambio habian unos que estaban muertos de celos, lo unico q queria era arrancarle la cabeza a fubuki y q tu les dieras el pastel en la boca

midorikawa: hi-hiroto ... te pasa algo? - dijo muerto de miedo al ver q a hiroto le rodeavan unas llamas de ira

mientras burn tambien observaba la escena unas llamas tambien lo rodearon pero estas eran un poco mas notoria, lo q iso q las personas q estaban a su alrededor se asustaran y se alejaran

gazelle:te sucede algo burn? - dijo como si nada viendo habia donde dirijia esa mirada llena de ira - aahh cn que estas celoso, pues ... toma para que te enfries! - dijo lansandole un balde de agua fria a burn

burn: porque isiste eso? - grito enojadisimo lansandole el balde en la cabeza a gazelle

gazelle: bastardo ¬¬* - dijo mirandolo friamente. se pusieron a pelear. se metieron a separarlos, porfin se calmaron, burn fue cambiarse la ropa mojada y gazelle a comerce un helado

mientras tanto tu:

(TN): fubuki acompañame a la plaza - dijiste sonriendo. el solo asintio. fueron a una plaza q estaba cerca del hotel y se sentaron en lo columpios :D

(TN): poncierto como esta atsuya? - le preguntaste

fubuki se quedo cayado mirando el suelo

(TN): que pasa? - notaste como se habia entristesido

fubuki: e-el ... murio en un accidente ... junto con mis padres - desia mirando hacia otro lado

al oir eso tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales se deslizaron por tus mejillas, sentiste como te abrazaban por detras, te paraste del columpio y te refugiaste en los brazos de fubuki escondiendo tu rostro en su pecho

fubuki: ya no llores, no me gusta verte asi - dijo acariciando tu cabeza. te separo de el - toma - dandote una flor preciosa, la resiviste pero aun seguias llorando

(¿?): vaya, vaya, no sabia que tenias novia, hermano - al oir esa vozambos voltearon y vieron q era atsuya con su cabello anaranjado y hermosos ojo color ambar, cn su mirada arrogante

tu y fubuki: A-ATSUYAA? , QUE NO ESTABAS! ...

atsuya: muerto? no, despues del accidente shiro salio expulsado del auto, en cambio yo quede enterrado bajo la nieve y fubuki solo encontro mi bufanda. me encontraron con hipotermia, me llevaron a un orfanato, una familia me adopto y me llevaron a otro pais. depues comenze a buscarte pero siempre estabas viajando pero al fin te encontre, hermano - esto ultimo lo dijo con una calida sonrisa

fubuki: hermano ... - fue y abrazo a atsuya, el le correspondio cn otro abrazo

atsuya: esta bien ya sueltame o me aras llorar - dijo limpiandose los ojos q ya estaban llorosos

fubuki: lo siento, es solo ... que aun no puedo creer que estes aqui. me alegra mucho volver a verte- dijo cn los ojos vidriosos abrazandolo denuevo w

atsuya: a i tambien me alegra mucho verte, pero igual sueltame - lo solto - y bueno no me vas a presentar a tu novia? - desia mirandote

tu y fubuki: NOVIOS? - dijeron ambos sonrojados

atsuya: si pues ase rato estaban bien cariñosos

(TN): atsuya que no te acuerdas de mi? - dijiste acercandote a el

atsuya: creo q no ... ESPERA! e-eres (TN)_? - dijo sorprendido apuntandote con el dedo

(TN): siii - corriste y lo abrazaste - waa atsuya eres tan mono, apretable y mas q nada lindo kyaaa! w! - desias mientras lo seguias abrazando

atsuya: mentira! no soi mono, ni lindo, ni apretable ni nada! - desia algo sonrojado tratando de safarce de tu abrazo

(TN): si eres todas esas cosas y mas, chuu ~ ( imitacion de un beso o algo parecido) - le diste un tierno besito en la mejilla q iso que se sonrojara aun mas (yo: an de saber lo celoso que estaba fubuki no?)

fubuki: cof, cof, cof! - tocia algo molesto

(TN): o perdon me deje llevar jeje ^_^U

fubuki: no importa ... - ''maldicion, enserio atsuya es mas mono que yo?'' - pensaba celoso

(TN): fubuki,atsuya, los dejare solos para que tengan un momento de calidad de hermanos

fubuki: no tienes porque irte ...

atsuya: puedes andar con nosotros - dijo completando la frase de su hermano

(TN): no quiero que esten un rato ustedes solos para que puedan hablar tranquilamente sayooo! - saliste corriendo

atsuya: asi que denuevo estamos los 3 eh? - dijo pensativo - (TN)_ te gusta verdad?

fubuki: QUE? porsupuesto que no! - '' mierda! porque todos se dan cuenta!''

atsuya: no sabes mentir hermano, admito que ella es muy linda, mas de lo que recordava

fubuki: que acaso te gusta? - ''eso ya seria el colmo ¬¬, tener mas competencia y encima mi hermano no!''

atsuya: si lo admito me gusta y como no es tu novia ... 1313 - '' fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...! '' - pensaba fubuki (yo: eso del fuuuuu... x si no lo conocen busquenlo en google, es como familia del forever alone y el fuck yeah :D)

fubuki: QUE NI SE TE OCURRA ES MIAA! ._. ... etto ... quiero desir ... - dijo algo q no tenia que desir

atsuya: jajajaja sabia q reaccionarias asi, no te preocupes no me gusta, solo digo que es linda y nada mas - dijo cn sus manos en la nuca

bueno ellos se quedaron en la plaza hablando de ... cosas xD. tu mientras tanto fuiste al hotel a darle la buena noticia a todos. todos estaban felices de saber que fubuki se volvio a encontrar con su hermano que se crei muerto y tenian muchas ganas de conocerlo

depronto llego urbidia, rihone, clara y an:

urbidia: chicos! pongan atencion! - grito

keeve: en dos dias mas ...

rihone: habra un baile ...

clara: de gala porsupuesto

an: y deveran llevar a sus parejas - dijo cada una completando la frase de la otra. se creo un murmullo

(TN): urbidia, yo no tengo ningun traje de gala ni nada parecido, sabes donde puedo comprar uno q no cueste mucho dinero?

urbidia: tu tampoco tienes? no te preocupes yo si tengo muuchos vestidos y si quieres te puedo prestar uno

(TN): waa muchas gracias urbidia!, eres una gran amiga ^^

urbidia: de nada, bueno mañana nos juntaremos en mi habitacion a las ocho, tienes q ir si o si, bueno nosotras nos vamos adios! - se fue ._.

estabas aburrida sin fubuki asi q fuiste a buscar a burn y hiroto pero solo encontraste a burn

(TN): burn! me acompañas a comer helados? - dijiste tiernamente

burn: c-claro! :D - '' esta es una gran oportunidad de mostrarle mis encantos jeje '' - penso

(TN): gracias, oye no ha visto a hiroto es que tambien queria invitarlo

burn: a hiroto? pues no lo se, bueno vamonos? - dijo pasando un brazo por tu hombro

(TN): bueno otro dia iremos a comer helados todos juntos - dijiste cn una sonrisa

a los minutos q se fueron llego fubuki y atsuya, fubuki les presento a atsuya:

endo: gusto en conocerte atsuya n_n

atsuya: igualmente - dijo estrechandole la mano a endo

fubuki: y donde esta (TN)_?

gazelle: se fue con burn a comer helados

hiroto: que burn quee? - dijo apareciendo de no se donde

midorikawa: se fueron a comer helados Y NO ME INVITARON! - dijo enojado

gazelle: y se fueron abrazados

esto ultimo iso q fubuki y hiroto se pusieran aun mas celosos de lo q ya estaban

midorikawa: ellos dan miedo cuando se ponen asi - desiamirando l par de celosos c las miradas negras

gazelle: no se ustedes pero yo voi a ver q hacen, vienen?

endo, fubuki, atsuya, hiroto, gazelle, midorikawa, kazemaru y goengi fueron a espiar su ''cita''

(TN): yo kiero de (tu sabor favorito)

burn: yo tambn

se sentaron a lado de la ventana a comer sus helados

burn: y dime (TN)_ tienes novio? - dijo aparentando no tener interes

(TN): nop, a q viene esa pregunta ?

burn: solo preguntaba ... es solo q te emos visto muy cercana a fubuki, se han besado?

(TN): cof, cof, cof,cof! ( se supone q es un ruidito de tociendo algo asi) - casi te atoraste cn el helado, burn se asusto un poco y comenzo a darte pequeños golpes en la espalda

(TN): como se te ocurre desir eso? - dijiste sonrojada - solo somos amigos

burn: esta bien lo siento - comenzo a mirarte cn esos hermosos ojos color ambar, te ponias un poco nerviosa ya q no te quitaba la vista de encima. en un mal movimiento diste vuelta el helado y le cayo a burn encima

(TN): lo siento burn! - dijiste sacando una servilleta

burn: no importa ... - se dio cuenta de q los chicos estaban escondidos tras los arbustos espiando

(TN): dejame limpiarte - dijiste limpiando el helado q cayo en su polera

mientras los chicos en los arbustos:

midorikawa: u.u helado desperdiciado

gazelle: a que hora se van a besar ?

goengi: shh! los quieres matar de los celos o q ? - susurro apuntando a los celosos que miraban atentos cada movimiento mientras apretaba una ramita q se encontraron por ai

kazemaru: miren! - dijo apuntando cn el dedo - le va a limpiar los pantalones!

CRR! ( no se q es eso xD, se supone q es el sonido de una rama quebrandose) sono como los celosos rompieron la rama

kazemaru: ya me dieron miedo O.o - dijo alejandose

endo: vaya a burn no le esta llendo tan mal eso es burn conquistala! - desia cn su tipico animo - ... e que pasa? ... n-no me miren asi ... q- q me van a hacer esperen noooo!. - fubuki y hiroto lo amarraron de cabeza a un arbol cn una piña de arbol (xD) en la boca

mientras tanto tu:

(TN): creo q te cayo un poco en los pantalones

burn: podrias limpiarlo por mi?

(TN): c-claro - dijiste un tanto nerviosa acercando la servilleta hasta que ... - mira son los chicos!

burn: enserio donde? - dijo haciendose el tonto '' a imbesiles no saven ser mas disimulados?'' - penso

(TN): vamos a desirles que vengan a comer helados con nos... - no alcansaste a terminar pues te resvalaste con un poco de helado que habia en el suelo. burn te alcanzo a afirmar a tiempo y asi no caerte al suelo

(TN): gra-gracias burn - dijiste sonrojada aun en los brazos de burn

CRRR! se escucho otro crujido a lo lejos, eran fubuki y hiroto que habian rompido una rama mas gruesa q la anterior

atsuya: ya paren! creo q burn ya les gano a ... - unas miradas asesinas se posaron en el - O.O mejor me callo

burn: eres mucho mas monita cuando te sonrojas - susurro tiernamente y comenzo a acercarse, cuando estaban a unos 5 centimetros:

CRRRR! otro crujido aun mas fuerte se pudo escuchar con claridad

burn: are? el arbusto se incendia? O.o - dijo mirando donde se escondieron los chicos, aprovechaste su distraccion para safarte de sus brazos

como fubuki y hiroto ya habian roto la 3era rama, esta era ya bastante gruesa. eso iso q las personas a su alrededor se alejara asustados

fubuki y hiroto: te voy a matar ... - susurraron psicopatamente mientras eran rodeados por unas llamas de ira

**bueno que les parecio? espero q les aya gustado porq a mmi si me gusto como quedo n_n, bueno ya saben acepto criticas y tomatasos ^^ bueno eso gracias por leer y tambien gracias a mi amiga izu-chan por prestarme su cuenta para poder subir mi fic :D espero sus reviews **

**yuriko fuera  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**hoooooolaaa! soy yuriko denuevo e.e :D lo se ,lose me demoro mucho en subir los caps -.-U es que aparte me habian cortado el internet y estaba terminando de ver una serie, se llama ''nabari no ou'' por si les interesa ;) no molesto y dejo q lean tranquils n.n ojala les guste ^^**

**la otra vez vi una pregunta ¿porq no tengo mi cuenta propia? **

**es q, tengo una pero nunca super como se podia escribir el fic, era mucho leseo y nunca pude, asi q la izu-chan me dijo q usara su cuenta para subirlo y ai esta ^^ algun dia tendre la mia ^^U espero**

rayos! estaba apunto de besarla! - penso burn enojado - (TN)_ q tal si ... - no alcanzo a terminar ya q se dio cuenta de q estaba hablando solo

(TN): que hacen? - dijiste agachandote un poco para desirles a los dos celosos envueltos en llamas

los2: (TN)_! - sorpendidos

(TN):y a ustedes q les paso? - dijiste mirando a los demas chicos q estaban en un rincon muertos de miedo

kazemaru: es ... q ... ellos -desia tartamudeando

(TN): o mejor dicho que hacen ustedes aqui? - dijiste algo enojada

fubuki: nosotros ... etto ... - no sabia q desir

atsuya: es que me preocupe de que te pasara algo malo asi q le dije a ellos q me acompañaran, lo siento, no queria causarte molestias u_u - desia tiernamente kawaii nwn

(TN): e-enserio?... kyaaaaaaaaa! pero q ternura! nyan gracias atsuya! w -w- - dijiste abrazandolo , '' JEJE SE LO CREYO CHIN!'' penso el correspondiendo a tu abrazo

fubuki: hermano ... q tal si la sueltas un momento ¬_¬ - te solto

(TN): bueno, quien quiere venir a comer helados con nosotros ?^^

midorikawa: yo quiero! - dijo abrazandote, o mas bien colgandose de tu cuello

(TN): jaja bueno vamos pero sueltame

midorikawa: no hasta q tenga mi helado =w=

(TN): si te voi a comprar uno - dijiste sonriendo, caminaste hacia la heladeria cn midorikawa aun abrazado (mejor dicho colgando xD) a ti cn ambas manos

atras venian los demas. como ya es costumbre fubuki y hiroto mantenian una mirada asesina dirigida a midorikawa

en la heladeria burn se sentia observado, ya q fubuki y hiroto lo fulminaban cn la mirada. despues de eso se fueron a pasear por la ciudad y encontraron un parque de diverciones

endo: vamos al parque!:D - grito . es gratis! :DD

(TN): si vamos! - dijiste animada tomando a endo del brazo. los demas los siguieron

atsuya: oye como se llama aquel pelirrojo? - dijo apuntando a burn q iva cn sus manos en la nuca

fubuki: el? se llama burn

atsuya: porque creo q se te adelanto igual q el capitan - _ -

a fubuki le salio una venita , levanto la mano para pegarle a atsuya en la cabeza ( por hablar weas xDDD) estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando:

(TN): subamos a ese! - dijiste aountando una montalña rusa tan alta y rapida q a los demas les dio miedo subir. ninguno desia nada

(TN): nani? porque no hablan? D: ... es q nadie se quiere subir conmigo? - dijiste cn ojitos llorosos. los demas se sintieron mal

burn: yo me subiria pero ...

fubuki: es que ...

hiroto: yo me subo cntigo (TN)_ ^^ - dijo muy tierno

(TN): aaa! gracias! - dijiste tomandolo del brazo. hiroto miro a fubuki y a burn victoriosamente

fubuki y burn: fuck! se nos adelanto ¬¬ - dijeron al mismo tiempo

subieron, dieron algunas vueltas locas y bajaron mareados. asi se la llevaron todo el dia, hiroto se subio cntigo a todos los juegos, fubuki y burn los veian celosos

despues de un rato se fueron al hotel y en cuanto llegaste te tiraste arriba del sillon sin ver sikiera kien estaba sentado en el -.-U

goenji: oye! ten mas cuidado casi caes encima mio -_- - si goenji tenia flojera

(TN): perdon jeje ^^U

urbidia: (TN)_ alguien te esta esperando

(TN): quien? ... kouta! :D - gritaste emocionada abrazandolo - onii-chan volviste!

fubuki: q no eras hija unica?

(TN): sip, el es mi primo, pero nos criamos juntos,por eso, yo lo concidero mi hermano mayor n.n - dijiste cn una sonrisa

kouta: hola a todos soy kouta n_n, el protector de mi (TN)_ asi q cuidado a los q quieren abusar de ella ¬_¬ - dijo abraxandote sobreprotectoramente

(TN): jaja tonto, nadie quiere abusar de mi verdad chicos?

los 3 celosos de siempre: emm ... si!- respondieron al mismo tiempo, solo para q kede claro no quieren abusar de ti owo pero si kieren robarte el corazon y q seas solo de ellos -w-

(TN): ven kouta tengo muhas cosas que contarte - dijiste jalandolo del brazo. salieron del hotel a quien sabe donde o.o... (xD)

(¿?): no es posible que te pongas celoso de su primo o si? - le susurro en el oido a fubuki haciendo que este se estremeciera

fubuki: no ... no estoy celoso atsuya

atsuya: creo q esos dos no escucharan que era su primo -.-U - dijo apuntando a burn y hiroto que estaban escondidas detras de unos arbustos espiandotea ti y a kouta

fubuki se fue a su habitacion. estaba tirado en la cama escuchando musica cn sus audifonos *¬*! ( no se que musica le gustara per imaginarmelo cn audifonos =Q_ , y alguien entra a su habitacion:

fubuki: urbidia? - dijo algo confundido de q la chica estuviese ahi

urbidia: nesesito hablar contigo - dijo seria sentandose en la cama

fubuki: pues dime - dijo sacandose los audifonos

urbidia: supongo q ya sabes q a hiroto y burn les gusta (TN)_ , y ... a ti tambien te gusta o me equivoco?

fubuki se sonrojo al instante

fubuki: a-a mi ... n-no ... me gusta (TN)_ - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

urbidia: sabes mentir 77, en fin e venido a proponerte un trato

urbidia: algo q nos beneficia a ambos, yo te ayudo a conquistar a (TN)_ ... si tu logras hacer q midorikawa me invite al baile ok?

fubuki: claro q te ayudare, pero ... tego una duda, porq me ayudas a mi a conquistar a (TN)_ en vez de ayudar a tu hermano o a burn?

urbidia: 1er - burn es un idiota y le gusta a an haisuke y quiere que la ayude a q se fije en ella , 2do- desde el principio me di cuenta de que ustedes tienen un vinculo especial, aunq siento q estoy traicionando a mi hermano, siento q eres el indicado para ella- dijo como si nada

fubuki: aa ... bueno gracias n_n - sonrio

urbidia: de nada, bueno me voi, a proposito no se lo cuentes a nadie - y se fue por la puerta

'' como se supone q puedo llegar a gustarle?, ella solo me ve como su amigo ... pero ... si es asi porque dejo q intentara besarla?'' - pensaba fubuki mirando el techo y escuchando musica

mientras tanto tu y kouta:

kouta: te aviso no estare aqui mucho tiempo, podria irme en cualquier momento

(TN): porque? - dijiste mirando hacia otro lado cn los ojos llorosos

kouta: porque si (la unica respuesta q se me ocurrio 77) lo igo porque si no me encuentras significa ya me fui

(TN): aun no quiero q te vayas - dijiste y una lagrima bajo por tu rostro

kouta: no llores, cuando me vaya no quiero saber que estuviste triste por mi culpa, ademas nos volveremos a ver denuevo - te dijo cn una calida sonrisa mientras te abrazaba

(TN): snif!, bueno - dijiste cn una pequeña sonrisa limpiandote las lagrimas cn las manos - vol vamos al hotel

cuando llegaron estaban todos esperandolos para cenar

endo: oigan, y en donde dormiarn kouta y atsuya?

goengi: ahi una habitacion vacia, q los dos duerman ahi

atsuya: porque yo no puedo dormir cn mi herm... - le taparon la boca, era fubuki, quien se lo llevo lej0os de los demas

fubuki: q ni se te ocurra desir q quieres dormir cnmigo - susurro sicopatamente en su oido aun tapandole la boca

atsuya: porque? - dijo soltandose - es que ya no me kieres y por eso no quieres compartir habitacion cnmigo? D: - dijo cn los ojos brillantes y llorosos de cachorro (a lo rokujo miharu x3 (osea como uke kawaii x333)) a fubuki le salio una gotita y un leve sonrojo (su hermano se habia puesto muy kawaii al parecer 7u7 jeje )

fubuki: no es eso -.-U ... es solo q ... (TN)_ duerme cnmigo - esto ultimo lo dijo bajito

atsuya: QUE!

fubuki: shhh!

atsuya: y en la misma cama?juju - dijo cn cara de pervertido

fubuki: pues si, pero es porque ella no podia dormir en su habitacion y como no habian mas camas ... p-pero no paso nada! y quita esa cara de pervertido 7/7 - dijo sonrojado

atsuya: ok compartire habitacion cn kouta para q shirou sea feliz 1313 (xD) juju - dijo aun cn cara de pervertido

fubuki: q quites esa cara ¬¬

atsuya: jeje despyes, adios - se fue corriendo a su habitacion

(TN): fubuki - lo llamaste

fubuki: d-dime (TN)_ n_ñ - dijo sonriente

(TN): etto ... puedo dormir cntigo hoy tambien - dijiste algo nerviosa

fubuki: pues claro cuando quieras

(TN): arigatto! ~ :D, bueno ire en un rato mas tocare la puerta 3 veces

fubuki: ok te estare esperando n.n

te fuiste a bañar, te vestiste y te acostaste en tu cama, esperaste a q catalina se quedara dormida, sus ronquidos emepzaron y te fuiste a la habitacion de fubuki

toc, toc, toc, y entraste, fubuki estaba e la terraza

(TN): hola fubuki

fubuki: hola - dijo sentado en el suelo mirando las estrellas. te sentaste a su lado

(TN): bueno ... vamos a dormir?

fubuki: ve tu ... yo me quedare un rato mas aqui

(TN): te molesta si me quedo contigo?

fubuki: no

se quedaron un rato mirando las estrellas, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo. despues te empezo a dar sueño y caiste rendida en el hombro de fubuki

'' q linda, se quedo dormida ^^, mejor la llevo a la cama'' - penso fubuki. te tomo en brazos y te deposito cn cuidado en la cama. el se acosto a tu lado, ''te voi a invitar al baile'' - penso desidido y se durmio.

**bueno q les parecio? recuerden aceptos sus criticas ^^ y lo q sea xD espero les aya gustado, espero sus reviews cuando pueda subo el otro cap , yuriko fuera OwO**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOOOO SIENTOO! QUERIDOS LECTORES E TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER POR ESO ME DEMORO TANTO EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS x_x. YURIKO LES PIDE DISCULPAS ;W;. BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP SEA DE SU AGRADO ^^U**

Ambos dormian profundamente abrazados (mi imagen mental es tan tieeerna~ w!) se les paso la hora durmiendo y alguien entro repentinamente a la habitacion:

¿?: fubuki no vas a ... O.o F-FUBUKI! (TN_)! - grito sorpendido, con los ojos como platos y apuntandolos con el dedo

tu y fubuki: m-midorikawa! Dx - gritaron separandose al instante

midorikawa: P-PERO QUE HICIERON! PORQUE DORMIAN JUNTOS Y ABRAZADOS! NO ME DIGAN QUE USTEDES LO ...

(TN): shhh! - le tapaste la boca - mido-chan no es lo que crees, solo dormimos juntos y nada mas

midorikawa: pero ¿Por qué dormian juntos? expliquence miren que ya me hicieron pensar mal- tú suspiraste y le contaste la razón por la cual dormian juntos (recordatorio cap 2)

midorikawa: ahhh, lo hubieran mencionado antes ^^U - '' no nos dejaste U¬¬'' - pensaste - bueno no le dire a nadie ... con una condición e.e

fubuki: cual?

se llevo a fubuki lejos de ti

midorikawa: 1ero que nada quiero un helado bien graaande! *w* - ''x alguna razon me lo esperaba -.-U' - penso fubuki. - 2do y mas importante ... quiero invitar a urvidia al baile, pero cada vez que lo intento cambio de tema, realmente me da cosita pensar que me podria decir que no ... u/u ¿Podrias averiguar si quiere ir al baile conmigo?, no me atrevo a desirselo directamente u/u - dijo todo sonrojadito jugando con sus dedos (yo: totalmente kawaiioso! nyaa! /)

al oír eso a fubuki le salió una venita

fubuki: imbecil ... si quiere ir contigo! - dijo enojado - esta esperando que la invites!

midorikawa: c-como lo sabes?

fubuki: no puedo decirte como lo sé, ... solo ve ... deja de dudar tanto e invitala! o yo mismo me asegurare de que no vuelvas a ver ni una sola gota de helado otra vez ¬¬***** -dijo apunto de golpearlo por asi decir con la mirada enegrecida

midorikawa: noooo! Dx! yo no vivo sin mi dotacion diaria de helado!, ademas si la voy a invitar! ... y sabes, no era necesaria la amenaza -_-||

fubuki: jiji lo sé ^w^, solo queria ver como reaccionabas - dijo con una perfecta sonrisa angelical (bipolaridad level 10!)

siguieron conversando un buen rato, hasta que se acordaron de que existias y voltearon a verte pero ya no estabas

midorikawa: ¿Eh? ¿y (TN)?

fubuki: no sé ... - se escucho come se abria una puerta. de ahi saliste tu envuelta en una toalla, la cual llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y con tu cabello mojado dejando gotitas en el suelo

(TN): perdon, pero nesesitaba bañarme fubuki - tus mejillas tomaron un tierno color rosa

ambos te quedaron viendo raro y un sonrojo notable adornaba sus caras

(TN): emm ... me voi a cambiar ropa a mi habitacion, nos vemos luego

te fuiste caminando rapido a tu habitacion para que nadie te viera. en cuanto llegaste te encobtraste con catalina que venia saliendo:

catalina: y tu? porque no llegate a dormir anoche? y porque vienes asi?- pregunto en un tono arrogante

(TN): no tengo porque darte explicaciones - dijiste tratando de pasar pero no te dejaba

catalina: no te dejare pasar hasta que me digas!

(TN): dejame entrar! - dijiste empujandola, pero aun con el empujon no te dejo pasar

(¿?): que pasa aqui?

catralina: hola hiroto-kun! *O* - dijo con ojitos de corazon

hiroto: hola (TN) - te saludo ignorando a catalina

(TN): hola ... - dijiste sin tomarle mucha atencion y entraste a tu habitacion. te vestiste y bajaste. cuando terminaste de comer se te ocurrio ir a la plaza pero hiroto te llamo:

hiroto: (TN)_ ven -te dijo entre serio sonrojado. lo seguiste

(TN): dime hiroto n.n

hiroto: q-quieres ... ir ... - decia nervioso. tu no prestaste demasiada atencion a lo que decia, de echo empezaste a mirar la ventana y viste un pajarito en una rama, te quedate mirandolo concentradamente (wna desitraida xDD se parece a mi Ue_e)- c-conmigo ... - seguia sin poder completar la pregunta, entonces viste a fubuki y midorikawa pasar y te fuiste con ellos, hiroto no se habia percatado de que estaba hablando solo ñ_nU

hiroto: ... quieres ir al baila conmigo! - dijo de golpe abriendo los ojos y encontrandose con :

¿?: por supuesto que si hiroto-kun!

hiroto: c-catalina! - yo ... es que ... no era ...

catalina: no puedo creer q me invitarias a mi! ahora me comprare el vestido mas bonito! - dijo y se lo llevo del brazo

mientras tu ibas caminando directo a fubuki y midorikawa pero burn se interpuso en tu camino:

burn: oye (TN)_ - desia sonrojado rascandose la nuca

(TN):dime burn n_n

burn: te ... gustaria ir al baile conmigo? - dijo sonrojado hasta casi parecerse a su pelo xD

pensaste que fue muy lindo de su parte invitarte, deecho aun no tenias pareja y planeabas decirle que si, pero viste como an (se acuerdan de ella verdad?) ponia un cara de tristeza notable mientras te veia hablar con burn

(TN): claro que me gustaria ir contigo - dijiste con una sonrisa - pero ... ahi una persona que estaria mas feliz si la invitaras a ella - dijiste mirandola

burn: p-pero ... - tomaste su rostro y lo volteaste para que viera a an, la cual se sonrojo y se volteo

(TN): invitala a ella, se que le encantaria ir contigo ^-^

burn: ya que ... - dijo desepcionado hacercandose a ella , ''pero yo queria ir contigo ¬3¬'' pensaba

burn: an ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? - dijo casi indiferente con los brazos en la nuca

an: c-claro que si! - dijo sonrojada sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón

mientras tanto tú:

fubuki y midorikawa desaparecieron de tu vista, ibas a buscarlos pero urbidia te detuvo

urvidia: toma - dijo pasandote una nota - yo que tu iria - susurro y se fue (asdf ._.)

la nota decia:

'' te espero en los columpios a las dos de la tarde

no faltes''

atte: alguien e.e

''¿De quien será?'' pensaste y fuiste a buscar a fubuki

urvidia se fue directo a buscar a fubuki, a diferencia de ti, ella sabia donde estaba. estaba en la cocina ayudando a midorikawa a sacar helado

urvidia: fubuki! - susurro

fubuki: ah? urvidia? - dijo volteandose

urbidia: ven, le escribí una carta a (TN)_ para que vaya a los columpios a las 2, es tu oportunidad de invitarla al baile!

fubuki: ¡¿Qué hiciste que?

urbidia: no me digas con que te da miedo! ¬¬ , tienes que ir donde ella y mostrarte seguro y seductor, no muestres timides! ó-ó

fubuki: como se súpone que yo ...

urbidia: no tengo idea! - lo interrumpio, ahora se puso un poco roja y comenzo a jugar con sus dedos - y ¿Como va la otra parte del trato? - dijo mirando a midorikawa arriba de una silla revisando el refrigerador

fubuki: te invitara después del almuerzo

urbidia: estupendo, ahora ve a los columpios

en los columpios:

tu estabas columpiandote levemente mientras observabas la nota que te dio urbidia ''¿Quien me la mando? ¿Por qué quiere que venga aqui?'' - pensabas hasta que sentiste unos brazos que rodearon tu cuello

¿?: hola ... - susurro en tu oído

(TN): f-fubuki ... me asustaste -.-U

fubuki: jeje perdón - dijo soltandote - vamos a la sombra, hace mucho calor - dijo tomandote de la mano, eso hizo que te sonrojaras un poco y lo seguiste. se sentaron en la banca que estaba cerca del árbol.

(TN): ¿Tú me mandaste la nota? - preguntaste mirando el suelo

fubuki: p-pues si - ''reuerda no te pongas nervioso! ó-ó'' - penso recordando lo q urbidia dijo

(TN): ya veo ... y porque querias que viniera? - dijste aun mirando el suelo

fubuki: eh ... porque ... MIRA QUE BONITAS FLORES! ñ_ñUU - dijo parandose rapidamente, tu lo seguiste, '' tonto! ya invitala!, recuerda lo q te dijo urbidia!'' . se dio vuelta y te miro fijamente a los ojos mientras se iba acercando lentamente. tu te pusiste nerviosa e instintivamente comenzaste a retoceder a medida q se acercaba , terminaste chocando cn el árbol, fubuki continuo acercandose, tomó tu menton y comenzo a hacercar su rostro, estaban a unos centimentros! hasta que ... (esto siempre pasa! ¬¬ siempre ahi un ''hasta que''...)

fubuki: quieres ir al baile conmigo?- dijo sin soltarte, '' ¿esto sera ser seductor? o.o''

(TN): f-fubuki ... - estabas sorpendida por 2 cosas, 1era: q te invitara, 2da: que se conportara de esa forma. - si quiero - dijiste

fubuki te sonrio dulcemente (esa tipica y tiernisima sonrisa tipica de el *-*)

(TN): em ... ya me puedes soltar

fubuki: ... nop ^^, no quiero - dijo divertido enseñando su lengua, comenzo a acercarse aun mas, 2 centimetros mas y terminaban besandose. los 2 estaban sonrojados, mas q nada tu en ese momento

fubuki: jaja te vez mas linda cuando te pones nerviosa ^w^ ... Q-quiero decir! ... que - '' idiota callate!'' pensó regañandose

Cuando por fin te soltó y se alejo lo suficiente, lo empujate y cayo de espaldas al pasto

fubuki: ¡¿Por qué hiciste...? ... - no alcanzó a terminar porque después de haberlo tirado al suelo, te pusiste encima de el acercando cada vez mas, provocando que se fuera sonrojando de a poco, igual como fubuki había hecho anteriormente, comenzaste a acercarte mas al rostro de él , quedaron a unos 3 cm el uno del otro. sonreiste:

(TN): tu tambien te pusiste nervioso jajaja

fubuki: ¡n-no es cierto!-dijo mas que sonrojado

(TN): ¿Y ahora ?... - dijiste desabrochandote 2 botones de tu camisa (si andabas con camisa problem? e.e) y apoyando tu pecho en el de fubuki (pervertida .) al pobre se le empezó a salir un hilito de sangre por la nariz y de a poco iba saliendo mas - jajajaja - reiste al ver su reacción, en cambio fubuki estaba avergonzado y algo enojado por lo q le hiciste hacer, te tomó de la cintura quedando el encima tuyo

(TN): eso no es justo! - dijiste forcejeando

fubuki: ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! - dijo señalando su nariz

(TN): jajaja ya bajate!

fubuki: obligame! - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, depronto:

(¿?): ¡QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI (TN)_! - grito un chico alarmado

(¿?)2: creo q llegamos en mal momento O_oU - dijo la voz arrogante de otro chico. ustedes dejaron de forcejear en cuanto escucharon las voces de ambos chicos y quedaron como O_O||

**Bueno que les parecio el cap? ^^ a mi en particular me gusta la ultima parte, y me deje influenciar un poco por el ecchi ^^U pero bueno, empezare a subir los caps mas seguido debido a reclamos de mi jefa y dueña de la cuenta izu-chan ¬¬, bueno eso sayoo~ matta ne n_n**

**yuriko fuera ~ 0w0**


	8. Chapter 8

**konichiwa n.n bueno aqui otro capitulo, mi jefa y dueña de la cuenta izu chan me dijo que tenia muchos reviews, asi que aprovecho de agradecerles a aquellas personas que me dejan sus reviews ^-^ me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, asi que graacias! n_n bueno, no molesto mas!**

bueno un pequeño recordatorio de lo ultimo que paso cuando estaban forcejeando con fubuki 7u7:

TN): ¿Y ahora ?... - dijiste desabrochandote 2 botones de tu camisa (si andabas con camisa problem? e.e) y apoyando tu pecho en el de fubuki (pervertida .) al pobre se le empezó a salir un hilito de sangre por la nariz y de a poco iba saliendo mas - jajajaja - reiste al ver su reacción, en cambio fubuki estaba avergonzado y algo enojado por lo q le hiciste hacer, te tomó de la cintura quedando el encima tuyo

(TN): eso no es justo! - dijiste forcejeando

fubuki: ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! - dijo señalando su nariz

(TN): jajaja ya bajate!

fubuki: obligame! - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, depronto:

(¿?): ¡QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI (TN)_! - grito un chico alarmado

(¿?)2: creo q llegamos en mal momento O_oU - dijo la voz arrogante de otro chico. ustedes dejaron de forcejear en cuanto escucharon las voces de ambos chicos y quedaron como O_O||

fubuki: no es lo que parece! ¿Atsuya? ¿Qué haces aqui?... aaaa! - una patada le llego en la cara lansandolo lejos de ti

atsuya: oye! no golpees tan fuerte a mi hermano! - atsuya trato de golpearlo en la entrepierna pero el paro el golpe y empujo a atsuya haciendo q retocediera unos pasos

(Tn): kouta! que haces aqui!-dijiste parandote

kouta: que le hacias a mi (TN)! pervertido! - grito enojado con un aire posesivo y sobreprotector

fubuki: no yo ...!

(TN): no es un pervertido! ¬¬ -gritaste enojada

kouta:entonces porque le sangra la nariz!

(TN): eso fue por ... ^^UUUUU

kouta: cuando me valla te iras conmigo!

(TN): no puedes llevarme si no quiero!

kouta: ¿A no? - dijo acercandose y tomandote en brazos

(TN): no bajame! - gritaste mientras lo golpeabas - fubuki ayudame! Dx

fubuki: eee ... creo q-que deverias bajarla ... ._.|| - kouta le pego una mirada de desprecio infinito q le dio un escalofrio instantaneo a fubuki

(TN): bajame! - lo golpeaste tan fuerte que decidio bajarte

kouta: no quiero volver a verte con él! - dijo apuntando a fubuki

(TN): ni que fueras mi padre para darme ordenes!

kouta: si no lo haces yo ...! - derrepente se desplomo en el suelo, atras de el estaba atsuya

(TN): kouta! - te arrodillaste a su lado

fubuki: atsuya! que le hiciste! o_o

atsuya: le pique un nervio del cuerpo q hace inmoviliza el cuerpo, no crei que funcionaria OwO

(TN): mm ... gracias atsuya, ya no queria seguir peleando con él ú_ú

atsuya: creo que con el golpe que se dio en la cabeza olvidara todo lo ocurrido cuando llegamos aqui

¿?: (TN)_! - grito una chica

(TN): urvidia?

urvidia: lo siento chicos, despues se las devuelvo - te tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo

(TN): ¿A dónde vamos? - dijiste mientras eras jalada por ella

urbidia: a probarte vestidos *w*

llegaron a la habitacion de urbidia, estaban rhione, an y clara (chicas aliens ^w^). las saludaste

urbidia: bueno comencemos! - dijo emocionada. abrio una maleta la cual esta llena de vestidos. cada una eligio el vestido que mas le agradava (se noto que no quise dar mucho detalle cn los vestidos? e.e)

urbidia: y bueno quienes son sus parejas? 1313

rhione:gazelle

an: burn - dijo timidamente en un tono bajo

clara: nepa

(TN): f-fubuki - dijiste algo nerviosa, aun no podias creer que te haya invitado y menos de esa forma(kyaa! china!*-* ewe, cof, cof! lo siento! estoy escuchando musica y salio un ending de hetalia ^^U)

an: y ¿Tú con quien vas urbidia-san?

urbidia: pues ... con midorikawa, le contaré ewe

*MOMENTO FLASH BACK!*

urbidia estaba ayudando a llevar platos a la cocina

¿?:u-urbidia?

urbidia: dime midorikawa - dijo sin voltearse pues ya sabia de quien era esa voz

midorikawa: queria preguntarte algo ... tu ya tienes pare ... HELADO! *O* - dijo emocionado mientras se comia un tazon de helado de manzana que estaba por ahi. a urbidia le salio una gotita. '' ya invitame!'' pensaba la chica

urbidia: y ¿La pregunta es? ...

midorkawa: cof cof!, que si ... - decia el chico nervioso - que si ya ... oye no ahi mas helado por ahi?- dijo mirando a su alrededor

urbidia:* dime la maldita pregunta de una vez! - dijo enojada, mas que nada impaciente -.-

midorikawa: que si ... ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? - dijo sonrojado mirando el suelo

urbidia: pues no ... - dijo mas calmada

midorikawa: enserio!, pues ... entonces ¿Quieres ir conmigo? - dijo jugando con sus deditos

urbidia: me encantaria ^-^- respondio dulcemente '' me invito!, me invito!, me invito! ... '' pensaba emocionada la peliazul

midorikawa: que bien, nos vemos - dicho esto se fue, '' sii! me dijo que si i, me dijo q si i! geniiaaal!'' cantaba emocionado mientras hacia un bailecito de la victoria. goengi que pasaba por ahí lo vio... '' Que (%&/#$2!"°|) le paso ...? O.o ... baila raro! O_O|| - pensaba mientras tenia cara de ''WTF!'' (pobre goengi xDD)

*FIN DEL MOMENTO FLASH BACK*

rihone: midorikawa es algo ... tonto, me sorprende que se haya armado de valor para invitarte

urbidia: si, lo se pero lo hizo u °u°

mientras tanto los chicos se habian juntado para comprar sus trajes, estaban realmente aburridos, lo unico que querian era irse de la tienda para poder entrenar

hiroto: ya no me emociona mucho ir al baile ahora -_-U

burn: es porque vas con catalina?

hiroto: si, aunque ... podria haber tenido un ''accidente'' -dijo haciendo comillas cn sus dedos

burn: ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo dudoso

hiroto: toma - dijo dandole un bate de fierro que estaba en el mostrador (no se poque habia un bate de fierro en el mostrador de una tienda de gala -.-U) - Rompeme la pierna! , no ... asi no podre jugar futbol ..., solo golpeame hasta perder la conciencia

burn: jeje 7u7 como quieras - dijo levantado el bate - pero ... - lo dejo caer - se me hace mas divertido ver como sufres por tener que acompañar a catalina en el baile

hiroto: bastardo ... ¬¬ 77

bueno, compraron sus trajes y se fueron devuelta al hotel, justo para la hora de cenar. Oiste a los chicos llegar y bajaste enseguida:

(TN): me tengo que ir, adios. Gracias por el vestido! - dijiste y bajaste enseguida con el vestido en la mano

Ibas bajando la escalera afirmada de los barrotes de metal, desde ahi veias a fubuki, midorikawa y gazelle hablando, los demas estaban en el comedor

(TN): FUBU ...! - caiste sentada al lado de la escalera

fubuki corrió a verte seguido de los otros chicos

cuando te resvalaste te pasaste a llevar con un alambre salido rasgando tu falda (si andabas con falda) y de pasada tambn rasgando tu piel.

fubuki: (Tn)! estas bien! - dijo en tono de preocupación

(Tn):si, no es nada - trataste de pararte y sentiste el ardor de la herida - tsk!

fubuki: estas sangrando - dijo viendo tu herida, al parecer el corte fue algo profundo, habia abundante sangre

(TN): ah, enserio, no es para tan ... - fubuki te tomo en brazos - q-que haces ./. - dijiste algo sonrojada

fubuki: chicos podrian conseguirme unas vendas o algo

midorikawa: yo voi por las vendas

gazelle: okey ire por el alcohol

fubuki te llevo al baño y te sento en una mesita

los 2: aqui esta lo que nos pediste

fubuki:gracias, ya pueden irse

midorikawa: claro, vamos gazelle dejemoslos,solos ewe - dijo poniendo cara de 1313 antes de irse

despues de que se fueron:

(TN): poque les dijiste que se fueran

fubuki: porque queria estar contigo ... a solas

esa respuesta no la esperabas

fubuki: (TN)_ ...

(TN):dime

fubuki: ¿Te gusta alguien? - dijo mientras aun curaba tu herida. Esa pregunta te pillo desprevenida

(TN): a ... ¿Queé viene esa pregunta? Ué_e

fubuki: solo curiosidad ._. (mentira) - respondeme - sonaba frio

(TN): aa ... pues c-creo q nadie ¿y tú?

fubuki: ... - '' dile de una vez que estas enamorado de ella!'' pensó - quizas, no lo sé

(TN): aa ... - sentiste algo de desilucion

fubuki: bueno ya termine - te paraste

(TN): tsk! - una punsada de dolor

fubuki: esta bien, si quieres te puedo llevar - adios ese tono de frialdad, sonó bastante preocupado

(TN): no fue nada ¿Vamos a dormir? Tengo sueño

fubuki: está bien

se fueron a la habitacion, tu te quedaste dormida primero, a diferencia de los otros días, cada uno se alejaba mas del otro. Fubuki se durmio mas tarde mientras pensaba en si de verdad deberia confesarte lo que sentia o no, la verdad, lo hiciste dudar bastante cuando le dijiste que no te gustaba nadie.

al dia siguiente ...

**Que pasara? bueno los dejare con la duda por un momento e.e, despues se pone algo divertido, espero sus reviews! ^o^ gracias por leer tratare de subir el proximo cap lo antes posible, gracias por leer ~ yuriko fuera~ :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**hoolaa! ^^ aqui les traigo el sgt cap de este tonto fic :3, el otro dia vi los reviews: Li zakuro 0, woo tengo varios reviews tuyos q me parecen divertidos! muchaaas gracias! ^O^ ; SEBA-SAN45INA, para el yaoista o fujoshi, mi pareja favorita de inazuma es la de burnXgazelle *¬*, si quieres puedo hacer un one-shot lemon de ellos e/e, y gracias a los demas que tambn me escriben y me suben el animo para seguir escribiendo les mando un abacho bn grande x33 3, bueno aqui esta el cap :D : **

te despertaste temprano en la mañana, te sonrojaste al instante al ver cmo fubuki dormia abrazado a tu cintura ^/^, te querias levantar pero estabas presa de sus brazos y no querias, lo querias hacer pero se veia como un angelito durmiendo

(TN): fubuki, levantate - susurraste mientras jugabas con algunos mechones de su cabello se veia tan tranquilo, tanto que desidiste que devias molestarlo apretandole la nariz, oiste un pequeño gemido y se levanto de golpe

(TN): ahora si me puedo mover! - dijiste estirandote y haciendo unos ruiditos de gato estirandose :B

fubuki: neko ... zzzz ... - fubuki se volvio a dormir

te fuiste a tu habitacion a bañarte, te vestiste y bajaste, aun no habia nadie asi que desisdiste ir a pasear un rato.

mientras caminabas te pusiste tus audifonos y te fuiste escuchando musica. cuando volviste ya todos estaban bajando a desayunar menos fubuki

burn: hola (TN)_ ! - saludo muy energetico

(TN): hola burn, no has visto a fubuki?

''porque siempre preocupada por el! y que hay de mi! D:'' - pensaba el celoso

burn: no, no lo e visto ¬3¬

(TN):bueno lo voi a ver su habitacion ^^, nos vemos

te fuiste a su habitacion (que ya es casi tuya e.e) y te encontraste con la sgt imagen: fubuki durmiendo abrazado a su almohada, caso colgando de la cama y con una burbujita de moco estilo anime. te salio una gotita pero a la vez te molesto lo flojo que era e.e asi que decisdiste levantarlo (muajaja). lo picaste con una ramita (no se de donde la sacaste ._.) y no despertaba asi que tomaste un balde de agua fria y se lo aventaste encima. ahora si desperto

fubuki: QUE! (CENSURADO O.O)- grito luego de caer de la cama. Tú estabas muerta de la risa - ¡¿por que lo hiciste? D:U

(TN): jajaja por flojoo! jajaja - ya estabas tirada en el suelo de la risa, mientras fubuki habia ido al baño a llenar el blde con agua y lansartelo encima, enseguida dejaste de reirte

(TN): oye! idiota tenemos ropa blanca ... - te diste cuenta de como la polera se traslucia y dejaba ver el pecho desnudo de fubuki (yo: o/o)

fubuki: soy daltonico hehe e/e - '' interesante, el sosten es amarillo ./., en q me fijee! Dx'' - pensaba

ambos se quedaron viendo tontamente sonrojados hasta que se dieron cuenta y comenzaron una guerra de agua. sus gritos se escuchaban hasta el comedor y a todos los chicos les entro la cuiriosidad y fueron aver que estaban haciendo. se pararon en la puerta para escuchar

mientras tu y fubuki seguian su guerra de agua, como todo el piso estaba mojado te resbalaste y fubuki cayo en cima tuyo, gemiste obvio pues te dolió

en la puerta:

-aiii! - tu gemido

- lo siento - dijo fubuki

-f-fubuki ... - tu voz sonaba algo agitada. todo esto lo escucharon los chicos

kazemaru: ¡¿que estan haciendo? o/o - todos los demas chicos estaban sonrojados escuchando atentamente

(TN): f-fubuki! ... me duele .. - otro gemido

2 celosos no aguantaron mas y echaron la puerta abajo de una sola patada dejando al descubierto a los demas chicos

todos: FUBUKI! - gritaron sorpendidos al verlo encima de ti, ambos mojados y sonrojados

fubuki: NO! NO ES LO QUE PARECE! - dijo nervioso levantandose

todos: ¡¿que le hacias a (TN)? - gritaron sorprendidos y enojados a la vez

fubuki: no le hice nada!

(TN): chicos en verdad el no me hizo nad...

hiroto y burn: !MATENLO!

todos: siiii!

fubuki y tu: ¿QUE? ._. - tomaron a fubuki y lo pusieron en una oguera a punto de ensederla

(TN): paren! - todos se cayaron y te quedaron viendo-, fubuki no me hizo nada, solo estabamos en una guerra de agua, porque creen que estamos todos mojados! - los chicos se dieron cuenta de tu polera y te quedaron mirando babosamente como idiotas

(TN): son unos pervertidos ... ya no miren! ¬/¬ - dijiste tapandote, despertaron del trance

fudou: bueno ¿entonces por que gemias tanto? le dijiste a fubuki q algo te dolio ¿Qué fue? ewe

(TN): porque me resvale, la caida me dolio obvio :B, fubuki cayo encima mio y se engancho en un clavo salido de la pared y mas encima su codo estaba en mi herida ¬3¬ y dolio mucho ... ¡¿QUE CREIAN Q HACIAMOS? - dijiste enojada y un poco sonrojada (adoro q la personaje principal se sonroje ewe)

todos: etto ...

fubuki: eh ... ya me pueden desatar?

- ...

fubuki: oigan estoy aqui! D: - nadie le prestaba atencion. en esta parte fubuki es como un fantasma q esta presente y hace cosas pero que nadie lo ve, sienten su presencia pero nadie lo toma en cuenta ñ_ñ (como canda de hetalia x333)

hiroto: (TN) vamos a comer helados? ^^ - dijo muy tierno

(TN): claro! :D (helado!~ *¬*)

fubuki: PESQUENME! oh! - gritaba desesperado (xDD)

burn: yo tambn voy! :3

y te fuiste a comer helados con los chicos

tu pediste de menta cn chocolate (lo siento keria poner mi sabor favorito :3) y ellos de vainilla. los chicos comian tranquilamente su helado hasta q a hiroto se mancho la mejilla cn su helado

burn: tsk! eres un desastre para comer helados - se acerco a el con una cervilleta, levanto su barbilla y ... (FUJOSHI MODO ACTIVADO! XD) acercando un poco su rostro al de el y comenzo a limpiarlo cuidadosamente. (kyaaaaaaaa! *O*) trataste de comer normalmente, pero te costaba ya q no kerias dejar de mirar esa bella escena y por poco te metes el helado en el ojo xD (UPS! SE ME OLVIDO DESIR Q LA PROTAGONISTA, OSEA TU, ES FUJOSHI INCUBIERTA XD). los chicos te miraron raro (obvio si estabas roja y cn una babita) '' que pasa?'' - preguntaron. saliste del trance:

(TN): ejem! no nada ^/^UU, y bueno con quien iran al baile? - dijiste cambiando de tema

burn: an

hiroto: con catalina - dijo cn desprecio

(TN): aaa ... - comiste un poco de helado, sentiste como te miraron los chicos - .-. q pasa?

los dos: yo keria ir contigo (TN)! - dijeron con ojitos cristalinos y tiernos

(TN):eh?, bueno me gustaria haber ido con los 2 pero ya tengo mi pareja ñ_n

hiroto: si, fubuki- dijo tambn cn desprecio

(TN): pues si - comiste mas helado

burn: mira te manchaste ahi

hiroto: y aca - dijo señalando las comisuras de tus labios

sonreiste y tomaste una servilleta, burn te la quito de las manos y junto con hiroto acercaron su rostro al tuyo

(TN) que estan ... - ambos lamieron las comisuras de tus labios, te sonrojaste al instante

ambos sonrieron victoriosos

(TN): eh ... gra-gracias ... supongo o/o

los 2 : de nada! ~

hiroto: sabes (TN) te ves mas lindas cuando te sonrojas ^-^ - dijo aun mas tierno, antes de que pudieras responder sono tu telefono, era urbidia_

-ahi que juntarse en mi habitacion en 15 min para el baile

- esta bien- dijiste

-ah, y dile a tu pareja que se vaya a la habitacion de gazelle cn todos los demas

- a mi pareja ... ¡FUBUKI! - dijiste acordandote de que lo dejaron colgado hace mas de 3 horas. cortaste el telefono y te paraste de golpe

(TN): chicos! nesesito irme al hotel enseguida y nesesito q me ayuden

los 2: claro ~ - los tomaste a ambos de la mano y se fueron corriendo al hotel

cuando llegaron a la habitacion de fubuki, lo vieron inconciente y aun colgado D:,, lo bajaron y no despertaba, te pusiste a picarlo con el dedo

(TN): vamos fubuki despierta :c

fubuki: quiero agua - dijo tan bajo q casi no se escucho

burn: bueno toma - le lanzo un balde con agua, le entro agua por la nariz y se puso a toser como loco

fubuki: gracias ¬_¬ - dijo enojado, se paro aun molesto y empapado

(TN): gomenasai!- te colgaste de su cuello- siento haberte dejado colgado por tanto tiempo! Dx

fubuki: por que no me sacaste de aqui antes! D:, tengo hambre nunca desayune!

(TN): es que fui a comer helados con los chicos

'' ya se me querian adelantar ¬_¬*'' - penso el celoso peliplateado

fubuki: bueno aun asi estoy enojado contigo ¬3¬ - se cruso de brazos haciendo desprecio '' no es cierto, nunca podria enojarme contigo -.-U''

(TN): ¿y ahora? ... chuu ~ -3-, le diste un tierno beso en la mejilla q hizo q se sonrojara un poco

fubuki: em ... quizas con otro se me pase el enojo e.e - dijo señalando su otra mejilla

(TN): te dare los que nesesites para q no te enojes, chuu~ ^3^ - le diste otro en la mejilla

'' maldito fubuki! te aprovehcas de la inocencia de (TN)! ¬¬'' pensaba el pelirojo de burn, ''o sea que si le digo q estoy enojado con ella, me dara besitos hasta que la perdone? ewe - pensaba hiroto igual de celoso q burn

entonces suena tu celular, era urbidia otra vez disiendo que estas retrasada

(TN): chicos me tengo que ir, urbidia me dijo que ustedes debian irse a la habitacion de gazelle, adios nos vemos en el baile! ~ - te fuiste

los chicos se miraron desconfiados entre si, pero finalmente se fueron en paz a la habitacion de gazelle.

**JEFA: otravez no cumpli con la fecha de entrega del cap ó-ó, pero lo subi e.e it's something :D, para el proximo cap espero cumplir con la fehcha de entrega como corresponde ówó (me deje llevar por sekaiichi hatsukoi *-*xdd) espero les aya gustado el cap c:, a mi por lo menos si xd, espero criticas o lo q sea ;D y reviews tambn x33 sayoo ~ yuriko fuera nwn**


	10. Chapter 10

** Holaaa! :D aqui les traigo el sgte cap ^-^, espero les guste, bueno me demore porque realmente me estaba llendo mal en la escuela y debo subir mis notas TwT, ni siquiera he podido ver anime! D:**

**kimura: quien te manda a dibujar en clases en vez de poner atención ¬¬ BAAKA!**

**yo: callate basura dejame en paz ¬_¬**

**kimura: no soy basura soy tu conciencia que te ayuda siempre a ir por el buen camino -w-**

**yo: mentirosa! D: siempre me haces tomar malas decisiones y eres mas pervertida que yo! ¬¬ (the gazette! *O* 3) **

**kimura: ... ya me haces quedar mal frente a los lectores ... me vengare ! pero a lo que termine esta cancion *-***

**yo: EJEM! ignorando esa tonta pelea (¬¬) no los molesto mas ^^ espero les guste x33 :**

Todos se estaban arreglando para el baile. urvidia te obligo literalmente a llevar maquillaje pero te veias preciosa *-*, las demas tambien, entre todas obligaron a rihone a quitarse la mascara, tenia unos lindos ojos azules y una piel aun mas blanca q su cuerpo (obvio si nunca le llegaba el sol :B) y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. La verdad las mirada a todas con odio ñ_ñ

con los chicos: (yo: babosamente escuchando ''hey baby heres that song you wanted - bless the fall'' *¬*!)

la mayoria no estaba muy interesado en arreglarse, los unicos que ya estaban listos eran burn, hiroto, fubuki, endo y kido

endo: chicoooos! vamos arreglence de una vez, les prometo que no sera tan malo

todos: flojeeeraaa ~~ -O- - dijeron al mismo tiempo, estaban acostados en el suelo viendo television .-.

kido con mas de una venita: FLOJOS Y LA (palabra no apta para publico menos de 18 años ._. xD) ! - grito enojadisimo ya que llevaban mas de una hora tratando de converserlos para q se arreglaran

todos: seee! - dijeron orgullosamente con los pulgares en alto

*tocan la puerta*

¿?: se puede? me vale entrare igual - era urvidia

hiroto: que pasa hermana? - urbidia llevaba un vestido negro y escotado cn una avertura en la pierna derecha, o sea, era sexy o¬o

todos los que no se querian vestir le dedicaron una mirada babosa a urvidia y su vestido

urvidia: ah? porque aun no se visten? .3. - los babosos seguian observando*, '' a con que es eso hehe ewe'' - pensó

urvidia: bueno si les gusta mi vestido *se da una vuelta para q la miren mejor* imaginence como se veran sus parejas n_n - los chicos comenzaron a vestirse rapidamente

hiroto: hermana ... me averguenzas ¬/¬*

urvidia: porque? D: no te gusta mi vestido? .3. - dijo poniendose mas cerca haciendo que su pecho chocara con el de él

hiroto: o/o eh ... no es nesesario que muestres tanto ¬/¬ - (yo: esto esta como para hacerlo incesto! *O* ; kimura: no! 1ero termina los demas fics ¬¬!)

todos: ya estamos listos! - dijeron los flojos que antes no se querian vestir

urvidia: kyyan! pero si se ven muy lindos u! , bueno vamos, sus parejas los esperan abajo ;)

todos como militares: Si señorita buenisima! (yo: buenisima ... ._.?) - dijeron con la mano en la frente

hiroto: que le dijeron a mi hermana! D:! - dijo enojadisimo - toma - le paso su chaqueta a urvidia

urvidia: aww ternurita *w*,tranquilo solo me puse este vestido por hoy , ademas me dejaran tranquila cuando vean a sus parejas, todos iban bajando menos fudou que buscaba algo en su bolso

urvidia: no vienes?

fudou: adelantate bajo enseguido é_e

Luego de un rato ya todos se encontraban abajo

te dedicaste a buscar a fubuki, en eso chocaste cn hiroto

hiroto: oh (TN)! te ves hermosa ^/w/^

(TN): oh. gracias ^^, tambn te ves ...

catalina: hiroto-kun! ven vamos a bailar - dijo interrumpiendote cn un empujon

hiroto: lo siento, nos vemos mas tarde u_u - dijo mientras era arrastrado por ella, con su mirada te decia '' AYUDAME! O MATAME! D:''

¿?: (TN)-chan! - volteaste

(TN): ah, fubuki te estaba bus ...

fubuki: te ves preciosa ... - dijo mirandote de pies a cabeza. tu vestido era algo simple comparado cn el de urvidia, un poco estilo lolita, con un pequeño escote, un poco ms arriba de la rodilla. color negro y los adornos cn un rosa biiien claro *-* (me encantaria mostrarles el dibujo :c. por cierto a mi no me gusta el rosa xd)

(TN): hehe. gracias to iba a decir lo mismo de ti ^^

fubuki: bueno, quieres que vayamos a bailar? ;/) - dijo ofreciendote su mano como todo un caballero (yo: */O/*)

(TN):claro ^u^ - tomaste su mano y comenzaron a bailar, mientras lo hacian él te miraba fijamente a los ojos con una calida sonrisa

obviamente~! te embobaste completamente al ver sus ojos! *¬*, el se dio cuenta de eso y comenzo a acercarse mas a tu boca

burn y hiroto los miraban mas que celosos l:B mientras bailaban cn sus parejas. tenian que impedir ese beso a como de lugar ó_ó

burn: eh... CAMBIO DE PAREJAS! - grito, todos asintieron y tomaron a la persona que estuviera mas cerca, por alguna razon heat y diam terminaron bailando juntos o.o y tu con burn

burn: pero que linda estas ^-^

(TN): gracias tu igual n_n - fubuki bailaba cn urvidia:

urvidia: y como vas?

fubuki: mal ¬¬, estaba apunto de besarla y burn me la quito

urvidia: no dejes que se la lleve! ó-o, por ultimo llevala a un lugar mas tranquilo si lo quieres hacer!

fubuki: dices cosas con doble sentido sabes ¬/¬

urvidia: jaja ves q eres un pervertido :D

fubuki: es tu culpa!, tu me hiciste pensar cosas! D/:

urvidia: ah! y las pensaste! é_e

al rato después ... -.-U

bailaste cn burn, hiroto,gazelle,endo,kido,heat,nepa,diam,tachimukai y ahora te toco cn urvidia:

urvidia: sere directa, 1ero- esto es raro -_-|| xD, 2do- ¿Te gusta fubuki? ¿burn? o ¿hiroto? - dijo seriamente

(TN): eh! a que viene esa pregunta D:

urvidia: responde ¬¬

(TN): bueno ... creo q hiroto y burn son lindos conmigo y todo, pero no creo q me gusten ^^U

urvidia: y fubuki?

(TN): emm ... pues ... n-no lo sé u.u - ambas se cansaron de bailar, bueno era obvio estabas más que cansada y fuiste por un vaso de ponche, por ahi cerca de la mesa de ponche y bocadillos viste a fudou, tobitaka, gazelle y nepa mirandote como servias ponche, antes de tomarlo lo oliste y sonreiste de forma rara e.e

los antes mencionados ahora te miraban asustados como te bebiste 2 vasos de ponche completos. sonreiste y fuiste hacia ellos

(TN): fudou ~ quien de ustedes le echo alcohol al ponche? *:3

fudou: n-no se de que me hablas

(TN): no soi tonta, no tienes algo mas fuerte

fudou: tu bebes! o.o

(TN): pues si ._., pero no lo divulgues ;3

fudou: hehe ahora me caes bien -w- - dijo pasando un brazo por tus hombros y con esa sonrisa suya - bueno bebemos algo mas tarde, quiero ver que tonterias hacen los demas cuando se embriaguen e_é

(TN): te apoyo, bueno ire a servir más - en cuanto tenias los vasos en tus manos aparece fubuki

fubuki: uff, estoy cansado -.- - dijo tomando uno de los vasos y bebiendolo de un sorbo

(TN): fubuki te sientes bien? ^^UU - pensaste en que tonteria haría un fubuki ebrio

fubuki: si ... me siento ... bien - notaste como sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar color y como ponia cara de idiota

(TN): seguro que estas bien o_o ? -

fubuki: que si! y aun tengo sed - tomo un gran vaso, trataste de quitarselo pero no pudiste y se lo tomó completo. con una sonrisa algo pervertida comienza a acercarse ...

**Bueno, que les parecio? OwO, solo esperen al siguiente capitulo, creo q lo deje en mucho suspenso -w-, un pequeño spoiler? se que se reiran con las estupideces que hacen los chicos ebrios e.e, bueno espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviwes! ^oo^! gracias por leer :D les mando un abacho bn gande *w* 3**


End file.
